One Moment, Real Life One Direction
by gabzrue1317
Summary: Here's the deal: Alice Mulholland didn't want to go to a One Direction concert in the first place, even if they had Ultimate VIP tickets. But what actually happens there with one of the band guys, Niall, is way beyond her control.Is she lucky or jinxed?


_**Prologue**_

I've always been the kind of girl who says what she feels and means it whole-heartedly. So when I found my mouth forming into the words that scared me most, there was almost nothing I could do to stop it.

"Why me?"

The figure said nothing, just continued a gradual move towards me, backing me into the wall. I'll admit, I totally wanted to be here. Adrenaline in my system is a force to be reckoned with… But then again, I also wanted to be plowing through a gallon of ice cream watching Jane by Design. Was that going to happen? Nope. It was way too late for that. I'd had my chance to run away like I usually do and I missed it. All I could do now was be scared (which I completely was…). Let me finish stalling and tell you how this all begun; with me, choking on a chocolate.

_**Ch1, Part 1- CURSE YOU ELLIE!**_

*Ack, ACK… (Gasp) ACK, CHHHHH (gasp, pant-pant)*

Ginger patted my back without sympathy. In fact, she was kind of ticked.

"That'll show you."

Wow. What a sweet little sister, err… step-sister. Whatever! She was so close to me that the step part didn't even matter.

"I swear, one day you will **die **eating so fast. And I'll write some tearful obituary about what a sweet girl you were and how you died for your intense love of food."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah Ging, I get it. No need to _'drama queen'_ on me."

I continued breaking down my Terry's© chocolate orange into the perforated slices. I sighed contentedly, feeling the orange oil infused into the creamy milk chocolate roll across my tongue.

BLISS, FREAKING BLISS.

Ginger, being herself, prattled on about something totally irrelevant (probably a new song she found or a cute guy). But while I was ignoring her, delving into my candy like a crazed maniac, a few words actually sunk in:

_One Direction…_

_Then she said…_

_Concert?_

_She was all like, "No way dude!"_

_!  
_

"What?" I asked, licking off my fingers, zoned out.

She snickered and took my empty candy wrapper.

"You have no idea what I just said, huh?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

I got up to go to my kitchen in search of more food.

_FOOOOOOOOOD…_

"I said, Ellie Webster got Ultimate V.I.P. tickets to One Direction. She's not going, though, so she offered them to us. I actually wanted them, so I took them. She was so surprised. She actually said, _'I didn't think anyone wanted to go to the concert.'_ I was just thinking, how could you not want to go to the concert?"

I blinked.

"Um… cool? We got any food in the house?"

She laughed and walked away. Aw! WHAT THE HECK GINGER? I'm still hungry.

Oh, well. She's just pissed because I don't really care about her concert. I mean, I guess I'm excited. I'm just not going to fangurl all over Liam Payne like Ginger does. And man, does she fangurl! One time, she just randomly comes up to me and just says, "Did you know that Liam went to the junior Olympics for sprinting? Like, so beast!" What I find is that whenever she goes all valley-girl fawning over Mistah Payne, just smile…: D… and nod.

_**Part 2- Concert Time…**_

It's crazy how unlucky I am. I literally will trip over nothing, flat surfaces, you name it. I'm just klutzy. So when I was backstage, I totally got too excited searching for the W.C. and hit something/ someone reeaaaaaly hard. I fell back, completely knocked over, my whole body on the ground. I laid my head back on the smooth, cement-like surface, finding a ringing sound echoing throughout my head. Or maybe it was something in the hall?

"Ow! What the heck…"

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Hmmm… where had I heard that accent? Maybe he was part of 1D. I don't know? I never really got too caught up in all the hype. I wasn't that kind of girl. But the cadence of the Irish-sounding accent was so familiar. I couldn't see him, anyway to tell… WAIT!

I think I know.

Oh, good Lord!

**WHYYEEEEEEEEEEE…..?**

Great, I'd fallen straight onto my bum like a stupid puppet with the strings off. Right when he was there. HIM, a One Direction guy.

Okay, I take it back. No matter whom he is, this is embarrassing. It's just even more embarrassing now because I'm going to be hanging out with them the whole night. Like I said before, I've got dumb luck.

I'm soooo jinxed.

This could not be happening; this cannot be _real._

I had no coherent words for this!

I was at home, in bed, flat on my face dreaming.

There's no place like home, there's no place like home!

No dice. It's real. I'm here.

I was panicking internally, immensely freaking out.

"Oh, Lord," I muttered under my breath, head now tucked between my knees.

"Here, let me help you up."

And it just got worse. Wow.

A hand came under my middle, scooping me up and setting me on my feet with ease. He basically had to hoist me up.

"Are you okay? Is it your head? Please tell me you aren't going to die!"

I laughed dryly, a short laugh, with my eyes closed and head hanging towards the ground. Awww… Niall! Why'd you have to take me off the ground? I'm so dizzy, so heavy like a ton of lead.

I nodded in response to his questions, hand on my head where I hit it.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm fine."

I pulled my hand down to put it on my hip and found it wet with warm blood. I opened my eyes to inspect my fingers stained wine-red.

"Mehh. I'm bleeding."

He came up to me, inspecting the substance coating my arms. I automatically groaned, annoyed. These things always happened to me! Always!

"This is my entire fault," he said, "I feel like such a dummy."

I shook my head, even though it hurt so bad.

"I'm the real dummy. I can't walk without something happening, much less run. I'm very trippy"

He smiled then. Both of him…

Um...Double-vision?

Okay, not a good sign.

Niall helped me down the gray halls.

"I'm taking you to a nurse. We'd better get your head wrapped up snug."

I half-hobbled and half-limped with my arm slung around Niall's shoulder, which was a good 3 inches above mine. It was a slow walk. Also, it was quiet; the silent echo of footfalls was the only thing to be heard for a while. When we finally got out of the long hallway we were going though, we went into a fairly small room with medical items hung on the left wall: pre-wrap, bandages, braces, Advil, Motrin and Tums. The rest of the décor was just cheesy. Figurines of cheeky babies with their heads cocked to the side, were strewn all over. A sticker of Disney princesses and the occasional Barney were on top of a long cabinet. There was PEZ all over her desk, lots and lots of PEZ.

The nurse was in her chair, the back facing us.

With the blinds in front of her shut, it seemed like Niall and I were in that mafia movie, The Godfather.

He knocked on the doorway beams.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

No response. Well, this is awkward. I'm just standing here, with my head broken. No urgency, right?

Niall knocked again, harder.

She turned around slowly…

Oh yeah, The Godfather…

Nope. Actually she was texting. ARE YOU CEREAL?

"Oh my goodness!" she said like a total California airhead.

This ain't the beach, alright babes?

"Wow. Are you okay?"

"No," I said feeling more and more antagonized by the second, "I just like to bleed for no reason."

She ruffled her brownish- blonde hair, thrown by my sarcasm. Her brain must have been the size of a lima bean. Literally speaking.  
"I'll see what I can do," she said.

'Well,' I thought fuming, 'In the words of Yoda, _**do or do not, there is no try**_.'

_**-Later-**_

After she had wiped off the blood, put hydrogen peroxide on my cut and put a little bandage over it, we walked out of their feeling awkward. Niall still seemed concerned, for _me. _I felt kind of touched that he cared about my well-being. He didn't leave just yet, rather, talked with me.

"What's your name?"

"Alice Mulholland."

"I'm Niall."

I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Niall."

He laughed with a sense of moil.

I almost whispered.

"And, that was semi-traumatic."

He just shook his head, peering at the floor.

"Alice, do you always get yourself into situations like this? Or is this a one-time thing?"

"This always happens…"

"You should come," he cut me off, "To hang out with me and the guys. It's the least I can do for basically almost killing you."

Self-conscious, I parted by hair so that it covered the band-aid.

"By the way, you look beautiful. Even if you have a dressing on your head at the scalp."

I beamed. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I thought after all.

_**Chapter 2, Part 1-**_

to be added


End file.
